monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Guides
Arguement um no your guide is NOT BETTER if anything ITS WORSE a hammer is not good to use on Lao these guys have 23,333HP and you need to get as much hits as possible. I use Smoulder Dragonsword and it works wonders. If you cant get smoulder then go for fire or red dragon sword. get bombs potions mega potions, scatterfish for more bombs and small barrel bombs. Get supplies you need and go to area 2 set out supply barrel bombs and explode it hit head to break horn then aim for belly till boundry line. Now Put more BB+ and set it off, watch the big man flinch in pain, and hit head then belly untill you get to base camp door. go up on ledge and jump on back carve once and put anti's down then carve again(do this in area three since its smaller than other areas). Keep bombing him, attack belly till area 5. Now go to boundry of area 5 and attack lao on head ONLY untill he's half way across the area. Run up to Ballista and shoot at the head and back (to break back shoot back). Now when he gets up on hind legs count to 15 or 14 and hit the big red button to spike him with draganator. Now attack belly and you should kill or repel. (99.99% Kill, 00.01% repel if you do what guy does above buy wasting time on not doing the things you should. thanks. 16:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The person above my guide is the guide to follow for lao hunting, longswords are good for lao hunting. My favvy thing to do though, is to use the akantor bow. Get some potions or whatever, you could really just come here with nothing, unless you want power coating(which are welcome but not desperately needed). Use the level 1 charge of pierce(so you never run out of stamina by shooting this) in the area where you start to get in some cheap shots. After hes out of range, Go get your supplies, ballista, watev. Then go into the next area ad wait. Once he finally arrives, keep firing pierces into his head. until you can tell where his head will be and place the supply bombs(or any you brought if you felt you needed to) then wen his head is over them, shoot the bombs. He might flinch, he might just get , who cares. now, you can either unload a bit into his head until his horns breaks, if his horn broke you will shoot until those things on the back of his head broke. Once you make 1 break on his head, move to one of the shoulders. Keep firing pierces at the shoulder until it breaks, then move onto the next shoulder. Repeat the process until that shoulder is broken. Then for the rest of the round, aim for his back, it will eventually break but that is just a bonus. His back is his weak spot, so even if its broken, keep firing on his back. On the bridge things, you should jump on his back(the much wider part, you can tell the part you should ride) and place the 2 anti dragon bombs, and you can get in one carve, woopity doo. Wenever you see those little platforms with ladders on them, get on them so you will have an easier time hitting his back. Dont get on his back a second time, it is a dire waste of time and could cost you. keep this going until the last area, where you will shoot his back(if hes on all fours) or his stomach(if hes standing on two legs) with the ballista. Once he gets on two feet and gets very very close to the fort, fire the dragonator(press circle on the big red circle). And just for the record, you must be on top of the fort to shoot the dragonator and the ballista. Now jump down onto the field and keep shooting his back. And remember, you should be using the lvl 1 charge, peirce, it will flash once then you let go. Always aim for his back, even if he is standing up. Lao will face some weird directions so you gotta be careful of where you are standing. follow this and it could be dead. Azure lao is much harder to kill than his red bro so it may take a few tries to get the hang of killing him. For breaking his face, back, and for each of his shoulders, you might get an ancient stone! this is an easy and effective way of getting ancient stones, you dont even have to kill lao! this guide is the best and only guide here for bows so, yea. Deleted Vergil's guide: it didnt made any sense, besides, it doesn't help. 16:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ok, whoever said that hammers suck against a lao, you have not met the hammerheads. but enough about my group. here is my major tip; NEVER SOLO A LAO UNTIL YOU HAVE FOUGHT ONE WITH A GROUP. ive fought one solo and killed it with the dragon series hammer(i forget the name but the highest one. this was after i fought 10 in a group of four. there is no really guide. just learn where to hit on the lao. certain weapo9ns mean certain areas. It is going to be hell, so dont give up until the integrity is 10% and you have no way to kill it.Littlekill3r 17:20, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Um hammers suck on lao u fool and plus i solo them ever since i saw one on my PSP screen. bows and LS are best since they deal more damage in less amount of time. hammers bounce off. bow is good when u have adreniline +2 and/or felyne heroics. u r guranteed a kill and a bettter chance for the most annoying Lao sHan Ruby which is to be used on white fatalis armr not dragon demolisher cause best dragon hammer is fatalis buster. (remeber raw over element for hammers) i wear silver sol, with attack jewels and haver powertalon and charm. and i use the dragon destructorLittlekill3r 16:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Man, what is this, an uproar or something, anyway, little is right, hammers dont suck, what matters when you hammer lao on his belly is the golfswing, so long as you do it right with a hammer, you can kill him solo like i did, and ls is also good too, because when you combo his belly, so long as you keep the combo going, you wont get hit by the wind his feet creates when he walks, what matters is HOW you use the weapon, even an sns is good againts him, and also, ive tried using sns againts him before, so i know how good or bad it is againts him. Vesuvius 21:29, 20 November 2008 (UTC) wow wow wow calm down , hammer are o.k if your good but im not so i use a long sword (wyern blade blood) and i kil him o.k, all you need to do is 10 potoins 10 wetstones llb+ llb sbb scatterfish and farcatser (bring other stuff if you feel the need, o.k keep attacking his belly until the bridge jump on, DONT CARVE that adds life to him, place the bombs on him and jump off, keep attacking him until area 5 then use the ballista s and if you can (which i can easy) get cannon s blow him up use the dragonater and then keep slashing his body until he leaves, trust me i spent 200 hours on monster hunter 1 and 2 i do know. -------------------- All these tips are great but the most important part is staying cool and calm. It gets frustrating because he just wont die and the clock is getting closer to zero. You are stressing if you are going to have to start again. The tips the guys above gave obviously worked for them so its a matter of making them work for you, but I'm sure they were calm when executing their strategy. So my tip is to stay calm and focused on attacking his soft spots. It took me a few frustrating tries before I finally repelled him. I wasn't able to slay him but thats good enough for me at this point. All the times I tried the mission, the clock hit zero and it called me a failure :[ I decided to try again after reading these tips and watching a few videos on youtube. I tried my best to stay calm and focused on his belly but as the clock started blinking red and he wasn't dying, I started thinking, "I just spent 30 min of my life to only waste it!" I was going to surrender the mission, but I decided to keep pushing anyway. The clock hit zero and I thought, "Eh, at least I tried." Then it said victory! You could imagine how happy I was! So just stay cool. Bombs help and make sure to use the ballista. Don't worry about people criticizing you for using a ton of bombs. The point is to beat him right? Do what it takes. When you get better, come back and slay him more like a pro. I know my post wasn't really a tip, but I hope it encouraged you to try again. All the pro hunters were noobs at one point. :] --JK445 hey nerds, just kill the freak'in dragon, and use wutever weapon u want ;) its that easy